He's a Helper
by Moberemk
Summary: Who says Social Linking stops just because the game ends? Souji will help anyone, even if he needs to do it from the rooftop's edge.


There weren't many tall buildings in Inaba; the Junes was probably among the tallest, standing a good five stories tall. This was tall enough for a lot of things, like giving a good view of the countryside at least.

More importantly for today however, it was tall enough for someone to jump off of and die when they hit pavement.

Before today, Yosuke had never really thought about it quite that way; but then, before today, no one had ever perched themselves on the railing, looking like they were a stiff gust of wind away from toppling over and down onto the busy street. It wasn't exactly something people did every day around Inaba, especially when he just happened to be scheduled to begin a shift on the patio. Needless to say, this wasn't exactly covered in his employee handbook.

He was doubly surprised to see his best friend, a one Souji Seta, lounging casually against the railing—the wrong side of the railing, his still-reeling mind noted—right next to the suicidal man, speaking too softly for him to hear.

The man was anonymous, at least to him. Inaba may have been small, but that didn't mean he necessarily knew everybody. He left that particular burden to Souji (although to be honest it could get annoying when they hung out and every third person seemed to want to thank him for his help with _something_) and was generally content with this status quo.

_Wait a minute_, he thought, _does that mean this guy's a friend of his?_

At this thought he decided it was time for action, dropping to a crouch. He slowly began to creep up on the two, drawing on months of sneaking up on Shadows to do it as quietly as he could, intending to grab him from behind and haul him up over the railing. He was halfway there when, somehow, Souji noticed him and gave him a quiet shake of the head to warn him off.

Yosuke acquiesced, and desperately hoped his partner knew what the hell he was doing.

He stood and watched them talk quietly, the mystery man's expression calming from his previously maddened look as they did. It only took another five minutes for the two of them to clamber back over to the safe side of the railing, the man running off towards the stairwell as Souji walked over to Yosuke.

"Okay, so it's great that you've apparently got magical therapist powers. Really, it's come in handy tons of times. But would you please explain to me _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!_"

Souji, for his part, just gave Yosuke a blank look, as if he had just asked him an incredibly stupid question.

"I talked a man down from committing suicide. Wasn't it obvious?"

This answer did not satisfy Yosuke.

"Okay, fine. Great. Why did he even want to jump anyways?"

"Oh, he thought his wife was cheating on him until I explained that no, she wasn't."

"Who did he think she was sleeping with?" Yosuke asked, the question leaving his mouth as he realized what a stupid question that was in context.

"Me." Souji answered simply.

"…what."

"He saw her sneaking away at night to come visit me," he answered simply.

"You WERE sleeping with her? I thought those rumors about you five-timing Rise weren't true!"

"Oh, they weren't," Souji answered. "I was just giving her cooking lessons."

"Okay, you lost me here."

"She heard from her daughter, Michi—you know, Michi from 3-C, great girl, helped her deal with her crush on Naoto —that I was a fantastic cook, so she asked me for lessons."

"What."

"Anyhow, I think that the reason he got confused was the time Mrs. Haruno saw her giving me chocolate on Valentine's Day. Hopefully this'll be the push I need to help her get over her gossip addiction."

Yosuke would never understand his partner's obsession with helping others.

"And don't even get me started on her son's issues with…Yosuke? Are you going back to work now? Yosuke?"

Yosuke just kept on walking back into the nice, sane, simple world of end of his shift at Junes and away from the basket of crazy that was the life of Souji Seta.


End file.
